on my father's wings
by SilentSupernatural
Summary: Takes place after Jo finds out Dean and Sam's dad was responsible for her dad's death. Dean goes to comfort her and their is a spark of friendship between them


_**On my father's wings**_

_If you were with me now I'd find myself in you. If you were with me now I you are the only one who knew all the things we planned to do. I want to live my life the way you said I would. With courage as my light fighting for what's right like you made me believe I could. I will fly on my father's wings to places I have never been. There is so much I've never seen. I can feel his heart beat still. I will do great things on my father's wings._

**Flash back: Three year old Jo sat on her father's shoulders as he carried upstairs to bed. Bill kissed his daughter's forehead gently, "Alright baby girl. This plane's coming in for a landing into dreamland."**

**Jo giggled happily as her dad ran in a giant circle, pulled the covers back from her bed and then placed under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. He smiled at his little girl, "You be good for your mom while I'm gone Jo. I need you to be a brave girl and help your mother keep the Road house in tip top shape for me."**

**Jo sniffled and buried her head into her father's shoulder, "I want to go with you."**

**Bill kissed his daughter's blonde hair softly and rubbed circles on her back. This happened every time he went to leave for a hunt. Once Jo's crying had quieted down he said, "Not this time sweetie. I need you to stay at home and keep your mother safe. I promise one day when you are older I will take you for a hunt. Now can you smile for me?"**

**Jo gave her father a tiny smile and hugged him tighter. Bill smiled back at her and teased, "Where's my hundred watt smile?"**

**Jo smiled wider and mumbled sleepily, "I love you daddy."**

**Bill kissed his daughter's nose, "Love you too baby girl. I'll see you in a few days."**

**End flashback:**

Jo was lying sideways on her bed sobbing into her pillow. She couldn't believe that Dean's father was responsible for her dad's death. The idea that she was falling in love with John Winchester's oldest son made her feel sick. She hadn't been alone long when she heard a soft firm voice rumble, "Jo? Listen I know you probably don't want to talk to anyone right now and I'm probably the last one on that list but…"

The young woman sniffled without looking up, "What part of you and your brother could rot in the darkest pit of fucking Hell didn't you understand Dean?"

Dean went over to Jo and set his hand on her shoulder, "You have every right to be upset. I honestly didn't know what happened on that hunt. My dad never really talked about you and Ellen at all much really; all Bobby ever said about it was it was a bad hunt and that if I was smart I wouldn't ask questions."

Jo sniffed, "Bad hunt my ass. I miss him so much Dean. You know I used to beg him to let me go hunting with him. Every night before he left I would beg and plead and he always told me some day you and I will go on a hunt together baby girl. I guess someday will never come will it."

Dean sighed, "Jo I know how you feel. I was four when my mom died. There are days I miss her so much I feel like my world ended but I had something to help me get through it. I had Sam and I had dad. You've got your mom."

Jo stared at Dean with heartbroken eyes, "Like my mom is any help. Whenever I ask about dad she just tells me to let it go. She then buries me with work for the Road house hoping I'll stop asking questions. I don't even remember what my dad looks like."

_This world I'll never see. My dreams that just won't be this horse's stride with one day's ride will have covered more distance than me. I will fly on my father's wings to places I have never been. There is so much I've never see. I can feel his heart beat still. I will do great things on my father's wings. Someday with his spirit to guide me and his memory beside me I will be free to fly on my father's wings. I can feel his heart beat still and I will do great things on my father's wings._

Before Dean and Sam left that morning Jo pulled Dean aside, "Dean I just wanted to thank you. Will I ever see you again?"

Dean smiled, "I don't know depends do you still want me and Sam to burn in Hell?"

Jo shook her head, "I realized it wasn't your fault. It's like Bobby told you it was a terrible hunt and it was no one's fault. Do you think I could come with you on a hunt?"

Dean groaned, "Jo if you come with me I think your mother would kick my ass."

The young blonde smiled and laughed, "You are afraid of my mother?"

Dean's face paled, "I'm not afraid I just don't see any reason for you to come with me and Sam."


End file.
